Yandere-chan vs Harley Quinn
Yandere-chan vs Harley Quinn is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. The battle including Yandere-chan from Yandere Simulator and Harley Quinn from DC comics. The battle was started by silver the hedgehog man but after he abandoned it it was revived by dangerous2nite Interlude Wiz:love can make you do crazy things things that can sometimes border on the psychoticly insane Boomstick:such is the case of yandere Wiz:and harley quinn the mad jester Boomstick:he wiz and im boomstick Wiz:and its our job to analyse their weapon amour and skills to find out who would win a death battle Yandere-chan Wiz: At a local high school in Japan a little girl with a big crush waits patiently for one thing one goal for her senpai to notice her. Her name is yandere. After falling down at school she was helped up by a young student she developed feelings for him and he became her senpai Boomstick:there was just one problem. literally every other girl in the school had a crush on him as well but yandere wasnt about to let that stop her there was only one thing to do get rid of all the rivals by any methods necessary. Even murder. Wiz:Especially murder. She is skilled in many forms of weaponry using knives kitanas and syringes to dispatch her opponents and Shes strong enough to lift a 5tn weight and is smart enough to set up death traps using nothing but a bucket of water and breaking a bathroom light. BoomstickYandere is a master manipulator being able to make her rivals fall for other boys or learn to trust her before delivering the final blow.she is also able to brainwash other students after driving them insane and forcing them to kill her opponents and then themselves Wiz:she is also able to teleport seemingly at will but perhaps the most twisted thing about her is the fact that her love for her senpai is so strong that she is willing to sell her soul and become a demon. Boomstick:By dismembering her classmates she gains a ring of arms around her which can easily cut through skin and bone and by committing arson on a crushed skull she gains the ability to set people alight by shooting flames from her hand. Wiz:she cannot, however do this at will she must perform a sacrificial ritual with a ritual knife and a skull plus these forms are only temporary lasting only till the end of a day and she cannot change form during this time.Also She is not unbeatable however as she is easily defeated by teachers and local thugs at her school. Boomstick:but with a weapon in her hand and the powers of a demon inside her yandere is in no means a push over. Harley Quinn Wiz:Gotham city is a breeding ground for the criminally insane Boomstick: and home to arkham asylum a prison notorious for its patients who always manage to breakout. Seriously you'd think they'd increase the security at that place sometime. Wiz:harleen quinzel was a doctor at arkham and was hired to treat the joker but during the process she somehow fell in love with the guy and became extremely dedicated to him even changing her name to fit his clown like lifestyle. She became as every bit as deadly as the joker and more doing whatever it takes to please her pudding. Boomstick: and her weaponry is just as crazy as she is. She carries twin handguns, exploding pies, cup cakes, baseball bats and a giant mallet which she can seamlessly pull out of thin air.she can summon her pet hyenas to trip up her enemy or simply bite them and carries literal sticks of dynamites. She carries fake mustaches and a gun with a massive rubber fist. Useful for knocking out idiot guards and bat themed superheros. Wiz:She is a incredible acrobat and is immune to all kinds of gasses due to a injection by her friend and occasional girlfriend poison ivy which also increased her strength and speed. Boomstick:She was able to survive a fall from a ten story building and has taken on and defeated various superheros. She is highly intelligent and completely unpredictable.Hell not even batman the world's greatest detective can predict her actions most of the time W.However, she is not without her flaws due to her abusive relationship with the joker she can take the pain but like any normal person enough will kill her. She has also been shown to be suicidal after bouts of abuse from joker like refusing to fight back when poison ivy attempted to kill her and has suffered from fits of anger. B.Also no matter how many times the joker has tried to kill her she always comes back to him in the end. Harley:we're bad guys. Its what we do Death Battle All right the combatents are set lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:its time for a death battle. Fight The joker and harley quinn are driving along trying to escape from the cops. The joker presses a button causing his and harleys seats to fly through the air. The car however still goes on. The scene cuts to high school wheir yandere is watching her senpai from behind a tree. The sound of a car is heard and shortly after the same car crashes through the school gates and hits senpai sending him comicly through the air. Shortly after harley lands and skids along the school field landing just short of yanderes feet.yandere angry at harley for hurting her senpai grabs her kitana and swings but harley manages to dodge it and gets into her fighting stance. FIGHT yandere swings wildly trying to slash harley but harley dodges each and every attack. Harley pulls out her twin pistols and fires at yandere but yandere teleports out of sight. Harley confused looks behind her and just dodges as yandere swings her sword. Harley takes the opportunity and kicks the word out of yanderes hand. Yandere teleports again this time to the nurses office. the nurse has a syringe in her hand and is about to inject some unknown substance but yandere teleports takes syringe and dissapears. Yandere reapears and stabs harley with the syringe injecting her with the substance. Harley pulls out her baseball bat and strikes yandere in the face causing yandere to fall to the floor. Harley prepares to stike the downed yandere but yandere teleports away again. The screen is black but it the middle of the screen a blue flame arises. Harley approaches the school doors but is surprised when they burst open. Yandere is standing their in the doorway covered in flanes. This is her demon form. Yandere:you're dead yandere shoots fireballs at harley but harley manages to dodge all of them then pulls out her pistol. harley:time for some real firepower. she aims and shoots at yandere but she teleports away before the bullet hits her and the bullet ends up hitting a random student. Harley:oops sorry. Yandere reapears and harley spins and aimed agin with the same result. Harley:sorry. This repeats for a few times but then when harley pulls the trigger the gun clicks out of ammo. Yandere fires a couple of fireballs at harley but harley dodges them. Harley then runs and hides in a group of students. Yandere fires at the group and they explode in a burst of flames. Yandere walks away. Yandere:pathethic. Suddenly something flies at yandere and hits her in the face. ITS...a cupcake. Yandere looks puzzled but then it explodes in her face knocking her to the ground. Shes looks up to see bud and lou running towards her and before she can react theyre on her brighting and clawing at her. Yandere screams in pain and creates fireballs but the two hyenas run befote she can fire them. Suddenly harley runs up to yandere and hits her in the head with the hamner. Harley:BAM harkey hits her a couple more times before rasing her hammer Harley:batter up. Harley swings her hamner connecting it with yanderes face shattering it in to peices. Harley walks away with a smile on her face. Harley:ha that was fun. KO Results Boomstick:well at least now senpai will notice her. Or at least bits of her. Wiz:in base form yandere could not hope to stand up to harley but thanks to her demon forms and her teleportation skills this fight was actually pretty close. Boomstick:harley trumed yanderes speed strength and durability and her acrobatics made her first form pretty useless so her fire demon form was her best chance since harley may have been a metahuman but fire still can hurt and potentially kill her like you know all other humans. Wiz:but unfortunatly harley had the equipment needed to keep her at bay and take her out. And while yandere may be a good tacitian that was only due to info chans help and unfortunatly info chan couldnt help her with harley Boomstick:looks like harley had a smashing time on the battlefield. Wiz:...really Boomstick:yeah im not proud of that one Wiz:(sighs) the winner is harley. Who do you want to win? Yandere-chan Harley Quinn Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SilverthehedgehogMan Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years